supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer (Darkness Rising)
Lucifer was the highest of the archangels, created first by God. However, when God created humans, he grew jealous of them, and tried to rebel against God. Eventually, he fused with Sam and became Demon Samcifer. History Early Life Lucifer was created by God as one of the archangels to help him battle against Amara. However, when God created humans, Lucifer's pride got the better of him and he became jealous of God preferring humans to him. Because of this, he rebelled against God and the other angels, trying to overthrow him and sit on God's throne. Lucifer was eventually defeated, along with his third of the heavenly host, and he was cast down to Earth to live as a mortal. Little did God know that removing Lucifer's grace was only partially successful, and he retained many of his powers, though he needed to unlock them first by training. Cast Down After being cast down to Earth without many of his powers, Lucifer immediately began formulating a plan to get revenge on God. He made the four Lucifer clones, each one symbolizing a different aspect of Lucifer's personality. However, the Lucifer clones weren't able to work together as a team, their different personality types coming into conflict. This lack of coordination led to them being defeated by God again. Darkness Rising Lucifer, dejected, felt that there was no hope that he would ever be able to defeat God and fell into a depression and lost his self-esteem. Then, Amara came to Lucifer, and gave him an offer - if he worked for the Army of Darkness, he would get his archangel powers back, and also get an opportunity to take revenge on God. As part of the Army of Darkness, he went on many time travel adventures, to find powerful members to join. He recruited the Grigori Samyaza and Gadreel, rescuing them from the Flood sent down to kill all of the Watchers and the Nephilim. After retrieving Samyaza, he continued on time travel adventures, also meeting Aleister Crowley and learning the Sekret of Fusion between humans and angels. His time in the Army of Darkness came to a climax when Sam, Dean and Castiel Winchenster challenged him to a duel on the roof of the Empire State Building. During this duel, Sam and Lucifer became so in-synch that they accidentally fused into Demon Samcifer, and in the confusion ended up battling Destiel. Lucifer realised that he enjoyed being a fusion, and stayed as Demon Samcifer. Amara, however, declared fusions in the Army of Darkness illegal, and said that Lucifer and Sam would be seperated and shattered. Demon Samcifer could not abide by this, and fled the Army of Darkness, along with Samyaza and Gadreel. Now losing, Amara used the corrupting darkness to corrupt the graces of the remaining angels on Earth and fled. The Grace on Earth Seemingly the only surviving celestial beings on Earth, Lucifer (as part of Demon Samcifer), Samyaza and Gadreel formed the Grace on Earth, and pledged to protect all life on Earth from the corrupted angels that had appeared as a result of Amara's corruption weapon. Powers and Abilities * Archangel Physiology - Lucifer has the physiology of an archangel, including a Grace and a body of holy light. * Weapon Summoning - As an archangel, Lucifer can summon an ethereal spear of light to smite his foes. Category:Males Category:Archangels Category:Darkness Rising